canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerdluck Bang
Bang (a.k.a. Null) is the second in command of the Nerdlucks from the Warner Brothers Studios film Space Jam. About him Bang is a scrawny and tiny space alien with green skin, dark green hands, antannae and spots, a lime green chest, and brown eyes who wears an orange bowtie. He is a belligerent ball of nervous energy, who is the most aggressive, concerned, toughest, and impatient of his group of friends, speaks in a timid voice, and his huge eyes are continuously scanning his surroundings. After Bang stole the talent from Patrick Ewing, by forcing his way into Ewing's body in the form of changing into a strange pink liquid to climb up his back and into his brain to steal his talent from the inside, he became a very tough and aggressive MonStar with a large chin, small dragon-like ears, spikes on his back, and a red orange flat top. When he is in his MonStar form, he enjoys insulting Michael Jordan and picking on the Looney Tunes. He speaks in a deep growling voice. He also seems to dislike Mr. Swackhammer the most, he's the only one who maintains an angry and hateful expression while the other express sinister, vengeful grins. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985 and SarahSkunky's media, Bang is married to a female Nerdluck named Brenda, and they have four children: two sons named Lime and Emerald and two daughters named Meeki and Bella. When Bang transforms into his MonStar form, he may be rough around the edges, but he is actually a nice guy who is just a bit nervous. Family Brenda (wife) Lime (son) Meeki (daughter) Emerald (son) Bella (daughter) Bing (brother-in-law) Friends Pound, Pumpkin, Nawt, Nawtenia, Blanko, Bianka, Bupkus, Bubbles, Brownie, Banana, Beanie, Sarah, Jamie, Adam, and Ethan Enemies Mr. Swackhammer, Redondo, and Roxanne Role in NimhShambler's works: He tends to be stand-offish, and anger boils within him, just under the surface. Sarcastic with those he cares about, and an engaging conversationalist, though he will eventually become quite passionate and often say things he later regrets. He, like the other four, originates from a tropical rain-forest world known as Tsun, with it's two moons being "Moron Mountain" and "Black 13" (a casino). His surname is Kidou. Bang Kidou. Past (in NimhShambler's works) His was not a happy childhood--nightmarish would better describe it. He was hatched into Sector B, one of the poorer, dirtier, and more "tucked-out-of-the-way" Sectors in The Imperial Tsun Ghetto. His mother was brown, like all female Nerdlucks, and her name was Rend Kidou, while his father was just as green as him and named Batre Kidou. However, his mother was known throughout the Sector as, what we would call on Earth, a "witch", while his father was a very, very powerful Post Cognitive psychic and a Medium. They ran the family "business" out of their home: The living room being the general waiting-room, the kitchen a room for potions and poultices, a bedroom for the castings of white magicks, charms, and blessings, and so forth. Bang and his parents lived upstairs in the attic of their shop-worn, tumble-down home. Down in the basement, however, is where the "meat and potatoes" of his family's business would take place. Down there, the seances were held. His father would be strapped to a chair by leather restraints and forced to channel the spirits of the dead. He would also, from time to time, investigate alleged instances of hauntings in the Sector (and, on occasion, into the neighbouring Sectors). As odd-but-functional as his family life seemed, there was a much darker part. His mother did not only practice "white magicks", but also "black magicks"--to be exact, she was a Necromancer. She had, unbeknownst to Batre, placing a "psychic augmenter sign"--"The Ever-Seeing Eye"--symbols around the house, hidden, to augment his abilities. As time wore on, Batre's power grew more and more until, while Bang was still a very young child, Batre hanged himself in the basement, right above the seance table. This resulted in young Bang, who was like his father--a "seer", a "psychic"--to take his father's role. Against the child's wishes and sobbed protests, he would be dragged down to the basement to carry out seances for the amusement of the other people residing in "Hell-Sector B". This all came to a head when his mother was discovered to not only be a practitioner of "white magick", but of "black magick" as well--the Darkest Magick of All--Necromancy. She murdered a grand total of 8 people in a ritualistic fashion and kept their rotting bodies inside of a hidden cellar under the house--under the basement even--as part of a sick ritual to have complete control over the dead. Her intention was to kill 21 people, with poor Bang being Number 21--"the eyes of someone who can see into the world of the living and the world of the dead". Naturally, she was brought to trial, and, as the trail wore on and more and more evidence and information regarding her crime was brought to light, the Nerdluck people called for something that they had not for Five-Hundred years: The Death Penalty. The request was sent from Tsun to Vaterwald, approved, and carried out by the end of the week. Rend Kidou was executed by decapitation with a sword. Bang now had no real family (until much, much later) As his father's family would not take him, and he never knew his mother's family (and they wanted nothing to do with him, either), he was sent away to the Orphanage--"Our Lady of Joy" in Sector V. There, he would spend the remainder of his childhood--too many people afraid to adopt the child of a serial killer. Afterwards, he attended "The Imperial University of Tsun" in Sector L on an "Orphan's Scholarship". He majored in Cultural Studies and minored in Linguistics, graduating Summa Cum Laude with a Bachelors degree. Despite this, he had to work at an Amusement park, much to his chagrin. Life At Moron Mountain in NimhShambler's works With frustration and a chip on his shoulder (as an over-compensation for the fear of rejection he would face at his new place of work due to his coloured past, and the failure he felt at gaining a degree despite the adversity he had over-come, only to work at a failing amusement park), he joined work at Moron Mountain, initially, as Personnel Management and some Accounting, only to end up scrubbing his boss's feet, and some light clerical duty (make sure emergency contacts were up to date, etcetera). Like all who worked there, he was given a small, blinding-white, tube-shaped home in the "Worker's Quarters" Section containing no more than a bed, a desk, a chair, and a light. Meeting the others and more social life (In NimhShambler's works) Initially, upon meeting the other four, he did not really care for them, writing in his battered old journal--the only thing he was able to keep from the orphanage--his thoughts on each of the other four he was scheduled to work with most often--his first impressions of the other four. Pound Izunga - Fat orange bossy turd. Was he a Legionnaire? Sure acts like it. The stupid purple one asked him about it, only to be told shut up and to quit asking him questions. Probably a vet fresh from the war against Xian Hua. Should probably stay clear of him. Nawt Imanizawa - While he is not the first twin I have seen, it is always shocking to see how small dual-hatchers are compared to most adults. Speaks with a very, very slight Sector Z accent. I don't think that our Xenophobic, Jingoistic Behordan Employer will enjoy that too much, and our little red friend will have to learn to speak with a more "pure, correct Imperial accent". Still, he's the first person I've seen to come from Sector Z. I've always wanted to meet a Z-Nerdluck. Blanko Kodomachi - I did not think that Kodomachis worked something so low--doctors, lawyers, professors. Oh, how lucky are we that a Noble of House Kodomachi has seen fit to come down from the Palace of the Gods to grace us, such dirty, imperfect mortals that we are. Meh. Bourgeois scum. Bupkus Takanouchi - I hate this m-----f-----. Comes '' ''straight up to me, as cheerful as a hatchling and, after a while of talking to me and learning that my father killed himself (he ranted about his daddy being a Priest for a ''while) he tells me that my dad is burning in Hell. Weirdo. He had better not talk to me again.'' However, Bang did not dislike everyone initially. A female of their kind, Nok Murasawa, caught his eye. As he dated Miss Murasawa, he found that, under her nervous shell full of "maybe" and "perhaps" that Miss Murasawa was quite engaging. Though he never really worked up the courage to tell Nok his true feelings, he did spend a lot of time with her and honestly wishes that he could find her again. While working here, he began to get into contact with his cousin Aphonia, his father's brother's daughter. She, unlike Bang, Batre, Greve (Batre's brother), and most born-Kidou in the past couple centuries, was born without psychic abilities. However, Aphonia's young son, Bam, had been acting odd--panic, terror, crying out that there was something else in the room with him. With permission from Swackhammer, Bang returned to Tsun. After speaking to young Bam, he found that the child was like everyone else in his dad's side of the family--a Post Cognitive--a psychic. He would continue to give both Aphonia and Bam advice over the next few years. Life After Moron Mountain (In NimhShambler's works) After living in Loony Tune world for a few years, the five of them started to find something strange--they felt as if they were fading. At the behest of the unofficial ruler of Loony Tune World, Bugs Bunny, left, being told that they, as flesh-and-blood beings, were upsetting the balance and the very fabric of their ink-and-paper world. The five of them of them were kicked out of Loony Tune World as a result of this. Though they wish to, they can never return to Tsun, or any other planet controlled by the Behordan Empire. Bang often states that he has nothing to return to (forgetting the probability of Nok Murasawa being back on Tsun), kicks the dirt, and, states that he is fine on Earth. Family (In NimhShambler's works) Real family: Batre Kidou (father, deceased) Rend Kidou (mother, deceased) Some aunts and uncles (astranged) Aphonia Kidou/Sato (female cousin on his father's side that he is somewhat close to. She resides in Sector P) Banaul Sato (Aphonia's husband. Cyan-scale) Bam Sato (nephew.) Desired Family: Batre Kidou (Father, living) Aphonia Kidou (much closer and sister-like older cousin) Nok Murasawa/Kidou (wife) some children, perhaps with or without his ability to "see", he never particularly specifies and doesn't care how many, or how many are boys or how many are girls. The orphan simply wants a shot at a real family. The gallery of pictures Nerdluck Bang sketch 2.png Nerdluck Bang sketch.png Monstar Bang sketch 2.png Monstar Bang sketch.png Monstar Bang screenshot.png Bang 2.png Bang and Brenda.png|Bang and Brenda in their anthro forms drawn by SarahSkunky Bang's unwanted attention.png|Brenda giving Bang an unwanted kiss drawn by SarahSkunky Bang and Brenda in love.png|Bang and Brenda in romantic love, drawn by SarahSkunky MissMurasawa.jpg|Miss Nok Murasawa Trivia In the Japanese dub of Space Jam, Bang's name is ベング, which is romanized as "Bengu", and pronounced as "Bay-n-goo" In Japan, his voice actress for his Nerdluck form is Rie Ishizuka, while his voice actor for his Monstar form is Kiyoyuki Yanada Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with bows Category:Green characters Category:Alien races Category:Nerdlucks Category:Former villains Category:Protagonists